This invention relates generally to controls for vehicles such as bulldozers and the like. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to an adjustable control console for such vehicles.
In general, adjustable controls and control stations are well known in connection with vehicles. For example, adjustable steering columns are utilized on many currently manufactured automobiles.
Adjustable control consoles have also been utilized in the past in connection with vehicles such as bulldozers, road graders, and other like equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,003 issued June 5, 1973, to Duane E. Beals et al discloses apparatus providing for the adjustment of the steering wheel and other controls of an earth moving vehicle such as a motor grader. In particular, the controls disclosed therein are arranged so that the operators can have reasonable access to such controls whether sitting or standing.
German Patent No. 27 54 543 issued June 15, 1978, illustrates a control console that is adjustable to permit operator ingress to and egress from the operators seat located on a bulldozer or the like.
In the case of the German patent, the controls are not usable when the console is moved to the rear position. In the case of the U.S. patent, the controls are usable in the various positions of adjustment. However, in both cases the system utilized to provide the adjustment is a parallelogram so that the attitude of the controls is maintained constant.
An object of this invention is to provide an adjustable control console that can be selectively located at various positions with varying control attitudes so that the operator can adjust the console to a position wherein the controls are most convenient and comfortable for his individual stature.